But I wanted to die
by AliceCafe
Summary: "Why did you do this to me? Just as a sick joke? I asked you to kill me! not to do...this"
1. Chapter 1

_This_ was all _his _fault. How could he do something like this to her. How could _she _do something like this to her. She never connected the dots until she saw it firsthand. She didn't even know it was possible. How did this happen. How long has it been happening? Her head swam with thoughts as she swaggered towards the well as if she was drunk. When she got to the old wooden well she placed her hands on the rim and closed her eyes in thought. They don't need me, if I am Kikyo's reincarnation then she should be able to see the jewel as well. She sighed as she looked down into the well even though she knew she wouldn't be able to see the bottom considering it was past midnight. It was an interesting 2 years at least and thanks to Kaede she could at least harness her powers somewhat. They wouldn't miss her, what was there _to _miss.

She stepped up on the rim of the well and took a deep breath, saying her last goodbyes in her head before stepping off the edge into the darkness. So used to the warmth of the Blue lights she jolted her eyes open as a coldness crept down her spine and the normal blue glow was replaced by a lime green. Within a second she landed at the bottom of the well as she would normally. She knew she wasn't anywhere close to home as she looked up and saw the starry night once again. She climbed up the well and pulled herself over the edge, inspecting the surrounding area. It looked the same yet some things where slightly different. Off in the distance she could see the top of the old tree that Inuyasha was pinned to and decided to check out that area first.

It was a short walk to the huge tree as she walked up to it, climbing the roots. Thanks to the light from the moon and stars she could see that nothing showed from when Inuyasha had been pinned there and released just two years before. "Did the tree heal or has it not happened yet." She mumbled to herself as she climbed back down and decided her next location would be the village.

The village was there, but somehow it was not the same village. There was different building and in different places. "Where am I." she looked down at the village and figure that she should just keep the past in the past and not to bother with it any more. She turned on her heel and started walking back towards to well quickly coming up to it. She didn't even hesitate as she swung her body over the rim and fell down into the darkness. This time, however, there was no magic, no warmth or magical glow, as she hit the solid ground with a thump. She grumbled in pain as she pushed her body back to the wall of the well to rest against as she used the little bit of miko power she could muster up thanks to her physical and mental condition at the moment.

"Why. Why do these things keep happening to me? What did I do in my past life that was just so bad that I have to deal with these kinds of things?" She pulled her knees to her chest as she finally let herself cry.

She woke up in the well with the sun out and birds chirping above her. The world seemed happy with her misery. "Maybe… I should just die. I'm not useful. I'm not needed. Here, I'm not even known. So it's not like anyone would really care if a dead body just showed up. I can't go home anyways so I'm sure my family will already assume the worst." Her depression was kicking in as she pulled herself out of the well and sat in the grass. She stared up at the blue sky, deep in thought on what she would do now. She can't go back home. She can't go back to _his _time. She didn't even know when she was now.

She made up her mind as she stood up on shaky legs and walked in a random direction into the forest. She just walked on, not bothering to try and find food or drink water when she passed a stream. She didn't even care when she would sense a demon nearby as she just kept walking. In the evening she finally collapsed, as she sat in the grass she heard a slight shuffling sound. She looked up tiredly and saw a small silver fox with 2 tails staring at her from the other side of the clearing. "I don't supposed you would take my life would you." She smirked at her own depressed state before letting her head drop down in sheer exhaustion.

Not even a second later she felt two hands grip her shoulders and a sharp pain in her neck. She almost blacked out at the suddenness combined with her previous conditions but the pain stopped and she looked up and saw silver hair as one of the hands disappeared from her shoulder and went behind the hair. The beautiful hair was then replaced by pale milky skin, golden eyes, and bloody lips. Those of which soon caressed her own in an oddly soft yet rough kiss. It was almost enjoyable until she tasted the blood. Before she finally lost consciousness she heard a deep beautiful voice talking to her, "I can think of better things than ending it."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I haven't updated until now. Life in Seoul is hectic especially since I'm in the middle of taking my final (because they thought it would be a good idea to split it between friday and monday) and there is many things I've been having to try and get done so that I can STAY in seoul. Anyways I know it's not that great of a chapter but it should get better in the future. ^o^ I don't own and I don't make a profit from it~~~_**

Kagome Slowly opened her eyes. She was very warm and very comfortable. Was she back at home? She looked around the room sleepily not recognizing anything. That was when something fluffy swished in and out of her sight. She jerked her head over to the movement to see a dirty blond tail with a white tip. Where did it come from? It flicked again and her eyes widened in shock as she looked up to where the tail attached and attempted to touch it. She almost screamed at what was normally a fleshy five fingered hand was now a small furry paw.

"Ah, the little baby is awake." A black haired man poked his head in the door. Kagome leaned her body back on reflex which he seemed to notice. "No need to be afraid. I just came to check on you since you have been asleep for three days which is weird enough since most cases like this they wake up in half the time." He looked off in thought but it only lasted a second as he fully came into the room. He was pretty tall and had long black hair and deep purple eyes.

She relaxed slightly, sensing that he was sincere and wouldn't hurt her, yet. A shiver when down her spine at the thought of being on the demon's bad side. "D-do you know what happened to me?" She attempted to sit up more confidently, with her tail curling around her front and twitching every now and then.

"Ah, don't worry about how you look now. You're very cute like this." He smiled slightly and pulled a chair over by her bed to sit in. "But I suppose you're talking about how you became like this. My partner Yoko is to blame I'm afraid" She could tell it was mock sympathy, as he laughed a little. "He told me it seemed as if you were ready to die and even a kappa could kill you in your state. He didn't feel like ending your life so he decided to save it. It's more of Yomi's thing to be spontaneous but I suppose Yoko has his moments as well." He zoned out into thought again for a second, but quickly came back. "Normally it only takes a few days for someone in your state to learn to at least turn partially into a human form though it will take more practice to look like a complete human. There is something weird about you though. A lot of people who endure the change haven't gone though as much suffering as you though. You seemed to in pain until this morning."

Kagome lowered her head in thought. She couldn't even remember anything after the kiss with 'Yoko' as the man before her called him. It took a minute but a light bulb finally went off in her head. "Maybe it's because I'm a miko?"

At the simple statement his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "You're… a miko?" He has heard of mikos having been subject of this type of thing but it would be for torture since the demonic energy would fight with the miko energy in the body until the person died. This girl however woke up in three days and seems perfectly fine. This girl was defiantly interesting. He stood up from the chair and bowed to the girl. "Well I must take my leave for now. If you need anything you can just call me Kuronue and I will hear you" He poked the tip of one of his long ears and smiled softly at the fluffy fox before walking out of the room. He shut the door behind him and stared across the hall at his partner Yoko. "Did you know?"

Yoko simply nodded and turned on his heel and started walking down the hall knowing that his friend would follow. "She was weak but I could still feel the power in her. I was just simply curious, and it would have been such a waste for such a cute girl to want to die. So you can say I was curious about the outcome and why she wanted to die." He smirked at his own reasoning as they reached the stairs. "She should be fine as long as someone teaches her how to merge the two soon. She might be fine now but later she will probably start feeling pain." He said it all with a calm tone as he went down the stairs leaving Kuronue where he stood. "I'm going to work out a bit." He held up his hand as if to wave 'bye' to his friend.

Kagome was a mess. First what happened in the feudal era, then being stuck in this unknown era, and now she was a kitsune. She guessed at least she can be more of a mother to Shippou now if she ever gets back the feudal era or lives until then. Kagome sighed at the thought as she curled up in a ball, resting her head on her fluffy tail. 'What can I do now?' She fell back asleep feeling exhausted, probably because the man said she was going through pain during the changing process. Thanks to her exhaustion she didn't feel the second presence in the room as it jumped on her bed and curled up against her, mumbling an apology as they went to sleep too.

Kagome woke up when a lack of warmth was removed from her. She was still tiered and tried to go back to sleep but then the door opened and the black haired man from before walked in. "Time for breakfast fluffy." He smiled down at the fluffy fox before picking her up and letting her rest on his shoulder as he walked down to the kitchen. It was a silent walk but she was happy as he scratched behind her hears and absent-mindedly petted her. She almost fell asleep but the affections actions stopped once they walked in the kitchen and he sat her on the table so that he could get everything for them to eat. Only a few moments passed and the man that was responsible for this mess walked in as well and stared at her for a moment before going and helping Kuronue get breakfast.

They came over with some plates and glasses and the three ate in silence. Kagome ate slowly but there wasn't a single crumb left on her plate when she was done. After not eating for four days she was a bit hungry. Yoko looked up at her and rested his chin on the back of his hand. "I think today would be good to start teaching you how to get out of that form" He couldn't hide the smirk that formed as she looked up at him in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I'm so sorry i didn't update for three weeks was it? GAH! its been a long few weeks. So sorry. This chapter is twice as long. I'll try my best to have the next one up by next weekend. now that I'm on break I should be able to with no real excuses other than my procrastination problem TT_TT anyways i don't own, just a lazy student~

A small fox, no bigger than a normal household cat, with short tan fur sat close to a wall in a room that seemed to be like a training room. The small fox scanned the room with her bright lime green eyes, while her fluffy white tipped tail twitched every few moments. The girl's eye closed in frustration as her tail wrapped around the front of her small body. _**He **_was late. _**He **_ordered her to be here on time or else she would have to catch her own food for dinner. A small growl came from her throat as a tall silver haired man walked through the door into the training room.

The man just simply raised an eyebrow and smirked as he plopped down in the center of the room. "Ah, don't be like that fluffy. Let's get this over with before you claw out my eyes or something." He had to hold in his chuckle as she heard her scoff at the remark. He was still slightly drowsy from just waking up from his nap. Kuronue had waked him up earlier than normal that day so he wanted to catch up on the sleep he believed he missed because of it.

She hesitantly walked over to him and sat down about 3 feet from him. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and smirked. Kagome didn't have time to react as the tall kitsune reached over and picked her up, sitting her down closer in front of him. She glared up at the golden eyes with her green ones, knowing he took amusement from her squirming. This was a new hell in itself. Back home she had test, in the feudal era there was Naraku, and here it was _**him**_. He didn't seem to understand the situation as he opened his mouth for one of his apparently normal annoying remarks which have slowly made her hate him even more than he knew. "I'm not going to hurt you. It could be considered a crime to hurt something as small and fluffy as you." He smirked and raised an eyebrow as if challenging her to talk back, she has never done it but he didn't know her limits yet.

The easiest way to explain the situation would be to say that she snapped. "_**Hurt **_me? I fucking told you to _**kill **_me! That was just too fucking easy for you though wasn't it? You just wanted to play around and be your typical selfish over egotistical self and have some fun at my expense! You just get off on torturing me and keeping me in this fucking time where the only people I know are Kuronue and the fucking devil right in front of me!" She really wasn't _that_ angry with the kitsune in front of her. She knew it wasn't entirely his fault that she was there or that he had a striking resemblance to the asshole that indirectly put her here. She was just releasing all her pent up anger of the past two years then all of these things happening in less than a week. She officially hated life. As she continued on with her ranting and raving she didn't notice the slowly growing and very visible pink aura start to come off of her.

Youko noticed though as he jumped away just in time as a whip of the energy lashed out at his youkai. He easily jumped away from it as his normally calm golden eyes widened some in surprise as he looked down at the still talking girl. Deep blue eyes glared up at him as ebony hair fell over her bare shoulders and arms. She was human again, not even a single trace of demonic energy came from her like it did in her fox form. She was also very naked, another thing she didn't seem to notice, but it didn't really matter since her arms where in front of her covering her more private parts from his view.

After a moment though he saw her eye slowly start to fade back to the light green and her hair change back to the light tan he had gotten used to seeing the past few days. Her eyes closed and she fell over to her side as she reverted back into the small tan fox. Once he couldn't feel anymore of her miko energy coming from her Youko slowly walked over and carefully picked up the sleeping girl. "Could this be called a successful training period?" he looked down at his small bundle and scratched her behind the ear before walking out of the room and towards the main house.

He put Kagome in her bed and quietly left to go find his best friend and partner, Kuronue. What he wasn't expecting to meet was the smirking demon leaning against the front door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Yome" He raised an eyebrow at the man as he walked closer. "Did you have a nice break?" Youko smiled slightly at the older demon who grinned widely.

"Yeah, but apparently not as much fun as you. How many times will you have the bitch before I – "He couldn't finish the sentence because he found himself a few inches off of the ground with a clawed hand clenching his throat. Yome couldn't see Youko's eyes thanks to the silver bangs but he could smell and feel the anger coming off of the kitsune in waves. "Wrong thing to say?" He tried to chuckle and lighten the mood but the grip tightened slightly and it came out more like a gurgle. "A little touchy today aren't we?" Yome smirked as Youko dropped him down. He was about to say something else but at Youko's deep growl he shut his mouth.

"Don't touch her. I know you can find your own girl to torture." Youko didn't even spare his partner a glance as he made his way to the library where he could smell Kuronue. If he did look though he would see Yome smirking and the gears in his head spin.

The bat demon didn't even look up at Youko stalked through the room and plopped down on a chair across from him. "Did training not go well or did Yome tick you off again?" Kuronue asked flatly, turning the page in the book he was skimming.

Youko didn't bother talking about their reckless teammate as he leaned back in the chair thinking back at the 'training' session with the miko. It was actually pretty interesting. She is pretty mad at me." He laughed some at the 'well of course' look Kuronue sent him. "I didn't know how interesting the girl would be. You won't believe what she said while she was yelling obscenities at me along with turning back into her human miko aura wielding self." Youko smiled knowing that would catch the bats attention.

"She turned into her human self? Was she so mad she had completely suppressed her youkai?" At Youko's nod Kuronue laughed full force. "I didn't realize you could make a woman so mad at you. " It took him a moment before he just smiled and waited for his friend to explain.

Youko couldn't help but smile a moment as well, but then his face turned serious. "Our little miko seems to have a pretty big secret that I don't think should leave this room. During her onslaught of colorful vocabulary she mentioned something about being 'kept in this time'" Youko looked down in thought. "I thought she was just a weird miko who didn't live anywhere close to here. I never thought that her home would be a different time. I guess I can choose them." He smirked as he continued to think on the situation he got himself in.

Kuronue smiled slightly at his friend's last remark and could only nod before he too went deep in thought about the situation. "Did anything strike you as weird when you first met her?"

The two sat in silence before Youko spoke up. "I figured the eye color was because of the miko in her, and the clothes from another country or region. I figured the magic smell was her miko as well." He trailed off as his eyebrows came together in thought. "Though there was one part of her smell that was a bit strong that night which has almost completely faded by now." He brought his hands together to rest his chin on.

"Then that might be our only clue as to finding out _when_ she came from." Kuronue copied Youko's posture. "Should we investigate?" He raised an eyebrow in the kitsune's direction.

Youko nodded and stood. "I'll go alone. I remember the smell better and I don't trust him alone here with her." He didn't have to explain as Kuronue simply nodded and didn't bother looking up as Youko used the window instead of the door to start his search.

Kuronue went back to reading his book, relaxing in the silence. After he finished another chapter he thought it would be best to check on Kagome. If she was awake he could probably get some information out of her since she seemed to like him better than the one who brought her here. When he slid open the door though the impending figure of the older demon blocked his path. "Yome. Did you enjoy your trip?" He asked only out of formality as he already knew that the tall man enjoyed it. The smell of blood still lingered around the man. The only reply that Kuronue got was a smirk. "Did you need something for me?" Kuronue kept his voice and face void of emotion.

"You wound me my dear brother. I only wanted to see how you and Youko were doing in my absence. It has been almost a year since I left, hasn't it?" He smiled brightly as he pulled Kuronue in a hug not showing how he felt the bat tense slightly with the touch. "Though I am curious when Youko decided to pick up the girl and keep her here." He pulled away from the younger demon and looked down at the slender frame of Kuronue.

"Just a few days ago actually. He was just feeling a bit bored so decided he would keep her. It was a spur of the moment things. You should understand that feeling." He kept his tone even as he looked up slightly at the man. "I wouldn't touch her if I was you though. Her lightning zapped the shit out of him yesterday just because he touched her while she was sleeping." Kuronue knew how to twist the truth easily enough as his eyes kept staring straight. At least he was thankful that the only place you could smell the purifying energy was in the dojo and not in her room.

"Did Youko fight with a miko earlier? The stench is horrible." He scrunched up his nose for effect. Why did he even let a miko in the property anyways?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Kuronue just shrugged. "I don't know what he was doing earlier I was just in there reading." Kuronue slid past the older demon and started walking down the hall. "I'm going to my room to rest. You should too after such a long trip." Kuronue didn't look back as he turned the corner and walked towards his room, knowing he couldn't visit Kagome now that Yome was watching.

Yome was left standing at the library door with a devious smirk plastered on his face as he stared in the direction Kuronue walked. He knew there was more to this whole story than his teammate let on but he would play along, for now anyways. As he started to walk to his room his mind was going through various plans.


	4. Chapter 4

Mwahahaha i actually got the story up before Monday! The time difference is nice sometime since it might be Sunday night now but back home is Sunday morning. ^o^ anyways i know there isn't much fluffiness and it's a little slow this time but it sets things up in many different places. enjoy! Thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts/favorites! it lights a fire under my lazy ass~ ^o^ Only own the plot and OC's

Kagome had just woken up again from her third nightmare. Apparently she wasn't going to sleep tonight. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm down her racing heart. "Kuronue." She said it slightly normal than her normal tone but figured he would hear her.

She was right as not even a minute later the tall lean man walked in. He grinned at her disheveled appearance. "Can't sleep well?" He knew the answer already and just chuckled some at her weak glare. "May I ask why or did you just need company?" He slid on the bed and sat cross legged next to her.

Kagome sat up and attempted to groom herself a bit. "Just… nightmares." She took a few minutes but was finally satisfied when she didn't feel hairs sticking in every possible direction. "I actually don't even know where I am right now." She looked up at the interesting man in front of her. "Something tells me that you already know that though." At his nod she sighed and her tail wrapped around her front, a little habit she had started to pick up. "Then would you like to hear about a nightmare or something about my home? I don't want to tell you everything at once."

He smirked; at least she does not to give up everything about her to an acquaintance. "Well since I'm sure you will tell us of where you come from in time, I would rather know what is troubling you now." He knew he would here more when Youko came back so why would he ask something that might get repeated later. When Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise his smirk turned into a smile at the cute female.

Kagome nodded and looked down in thought as she recalled the first nightmare. It was one of her normal nightmares of the last few years from her travels. ~*~

_She was back in the feudal era as she walked silently behind the loud group. Inuyasha was arguing with Shippou and Miroku about different things. Fighting is his specialty; he's ready to argue as fast as he is to draw his sword. While Miroku kept calm in talking back to the irate hanyou he failed once again at getting a solid feel at the exterminators back side as a boomerang swiftly collided with the poor monk's cranium. A normal day indeed as she sighed but then smiled brightly. It was her second family, no matter how dysfunctional. _

_Also, just like a regular day, she felt the familiar pull of the jewel. It was just a lower level demon with just one shard. Inuyasha of course had to make comments on how useless everyone was as he easily slashed it down by himself. Kagome walked over to the mutilated demon and cringed slightly as she reached in the bloody mess and pulled out the small shard. Shippou jumped on his 'mom's' shoulder knowing that she wanted to go clean off the shard and her bloody hand and pointed her in the right direction. They just laughed a little as Inuyasha complained how he had to wait on them to clean and huffed in annoyance. _

_It didn't take too long to reach a small creek and Kagome squatted down and rinsed off the drying blood from her hand the shard. She merged it with the larger clump she hid in a small pouch in her bra. After she finished Kagome sat back with her hands behind her to support her from falling back all the way. Shippou crawled on top of her crossed legs and nestled against her stomach. "Momma, why do we stay with him? He is always so mean to us. We should just leave him since he thinks he can do everything on his own." Shippou glared at a nearby rock, imagining it was the annoying hanyou. _

"_He might be able to take care of himself but you are still young and I still don't have full control over my powers. You know this baby." She ruffled his head lightly and laughed a little as he let out a small frustrated growl. Her eyes widened a bit as he jumped away from her._

"_Come on! I won't let you get hurt anymore by him. We can go with Kouga! God knows he wouldn't mind us going to him! I also know he wouldn't go back behind your back and rut any female who will let him!" Shippou's eyes glistened slightly with unshed tears as he started walking off along the stream knowing that she would follow him. He knew that she knew the truth over their 'family'. He meeped slightly in response to Kagome scooping him up and holding him close to her chest as she ran in the direction that he was walking. Shippou looked up in the face of his 'mom' but couldn't see her eyes which were covered by her growing bangs. He snuggled into her chest and dozed off as they went into an unknown direction. _

_Kagome sat down once she felt the familiar pull of jewel shards, two to be exact. She knew exactly who it was a smiled when a small tornado came towards her. "Kouga."_

_The wolf demon walked up to her and picked her up in a hug. He could smell the salt from unshed tears and felt how she was tired from the running. He decided now wouldn't be the best to ask her why they were alone and seemed to even be looking for him. He slightly smelt blood but knew it wasn't from anyone else in her pack so he easily picked up the tired girl bridal style, to her weak complaint, and the kitsune jumped to rest on her stomach. He sat down so that she landed in his lap and let her rest, knowing she would explain when she wanted to._

"_I couldn't be there any longer. I know what he has been doing." She sighed and leaned into his chest. "He has been fucking _her_ damnit. It is just… wrong. This little brat talked me into maybe trying to find you." She laughed some and ruffled Shippou's hair. "Is that ok?" She looked up into the bright blue eyes of Kouga and smiled as he nodded. They all soon went asleep, something falling over them which made their eyelids unusually heavy. _

_Kagome was woken up with a start as she felt her arm get jerked and the warmth that was around her suddenly disappear. She screamed in pain as she was sent flying into a thick tree trunk. She saw a glimpse of red as she tried to sit up and get her bearings. The back of her head was bleeding and she could feel a slight breeze as the trunk had tore her shirt on the impact. She was probably bleeding back there as well, but that went unnoticed as she stared at horror as Shippou was dangled by the tail by some unknown demon. He was pretty, maybe as much as Sesshoumaru, a dangerous beauty. He had messy shoulder length dirty blonde hair, deep purple eyes and an evil smile. He looked over at her with a crazed glint in his eye as he held up Shippou and pulled a dagger from his long kimono sleeve and slit the crying kitsune's throat. Kagome's cry was muted as a chained sickle hit the trunk next to her head. _

_She took in the rest of her surroundings, seeing Inuyasha fighting Kouga, only Inuyasha's demon had token over control. Then she saw her attacker, holding the other end of the chain was a face she had become very familiar with to be Sango's little brother. With a jerk the sickle was pulled out and pulled back into the brain washed boy's hand. He stood still as the other man walked up to her, tossing the dead kitsune aside as he walked closer. "Amazing how easy it is to implant a simple idea and watch it grow." His voice was smooth and deep as he got down on a knee in front of her. "Even though our meeting will be short you may call out my name as Morai." Morai slid his hand up along her side, past the curve of her breast, then slowed as it went up her neck and traced her jaw. "I see why he wants you. Master has… _interesting_ taste." He smirked. "Maybe I could have some fun with you before I hand you over." A hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up at the boy. "I know just musings to myself." He looked over noticing the noises from the fight had stopped. _

_A seething Inuyasha was standing over a bloody body. Inuyasha's hands where covered in the wolf's blood, encouraging his inner demon. Kagome looked in horror as her world had started crumbling in front of her. Inuyasha smiled sickly over at the small group by the tree and bent down, picking up the two small shards from the wolf and walked over. "Please…" She looked down from the three men. "Just kill me now." Her voice wavered slightly as Morai's hand slid against her jaw to rest against her neck and got closer to her face._

"_I can think of better things than ending it" His voice was barely above a whisper. _~*~ "That's when I woke up. It was just… traumatizing. Especially knowing that something like that could actually happen." She shivered slightly remembering the last part of the dream.

Kuronue looked down at the girl in sympathy. He tried to think of something to lighten the mood and thought of a few ideas. "So you have a kitsune son?" He raised an eye brow as she shook her head no.

"Shippou is a part of our group, but he is like a son to me. He thinks of me as a mother as well. His parents died a little before me and Inuyasha meet him. He is really cute. I miss him the much since I've come here, besides my real family that is." She sighed and smiled slightly at her many, better, memories of her friends and family.

Kuronue smiled some as her mood had lightened. "Well if you both think of each other as that then you basically are. Now you can technically be his real mother. This might have been a sign that you where meant to mother him." Kuronue chuckled slightly at the ironic situation. "Maybe to take your mind off we can train a bit. I heard about your session with Youko yesterday." He sat silently as she thought over everything he said.

She laughed some as well finding the situation ironic when it came to Shippou. She thought a moment longer and nodded. "I would feel a bit more comfortable with you doing it anyways, given the circumstances." She looked up at him and waited patiently for him to tell her what to do.

He nodded and closed his eyes in thought for a minute; he was almost as clueless about this process as Youko. He had read about the situation a few days ago from a dusty book in the library, but they decided since it was Youko's fault he could work with the girl. "Ok. You need to close your eyes. Have you ever had to find your miko energy in training?" At her nod he thanked whoever showed her that, saving him time. "I want to you to find it, though now there should be another type of energy there as well. Tell me what you see when you find it.

It took her a bit to find it but she found her center and felt, and then soon saw the glowing ball of pink energy. Normally it was stationary and emitting soothing warmth and glow but now it was quickly moving around the area, every now and then clashing another ball of energy. The other ball of energy was a deep royal blue and she felt a cool breeze as if flew in front of her. She heard Kuronue's soothing voice. She nodded and paid attention to what he was saying as she kept her eyes closed and watched inside herself as the balls of energy fought for dominance.

"You need to force the two energies to co-exist. If they keep going against each other it can kill you over time. I'd rather not have a dead body to take care of. Concentrate hard to calm them down so that they can be in you without clashing."

Kagome nodded as she concentrated on controlling the opposing energies. After a few minutes of trying she could now see that they were moving noticeably slower. As happy as she was she felt tired after her long night of nightmares and then having to force the conflicting energies in her body to play nice. They still didn't want to but she could now at least say she made a bit of progress. She opened her now dull lime green eyes up at Kuronue who was in turn smiling down at her. "They slowed down a bit. They were just blurs before but it's a little better now." She smiled tiredly up at him. "I think I can try to sleep now. If I… get another dream…" She looked up at him and he smiled back down at her.

"I will come back and give you some more company." He rubbed behind her ears for a minute. "Just remember to do that meditation regularly though. Before you know it you will be walking on two legs again." He chuckled slightly. "It will also help you get back to sleep, hopefully without a bloody massacre included." He slid off the bed and opened the door to leave, but glanced back at her one more time and gave her a short wave before actually leaving. Once he left the room his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he thought back to her recollection. Morai sounded familiar, as did his appearance. He would worry about it later as he went into his own room for the first time that night. He had been in the library when he heard the small fox and now he felt it was time to get a nap. It was a long day indeed.

Youko looked up into the limited view of the sky. He was currently at the bottom of a very familiar well as he took in the few smells in its depths. Kagome's smell before he had turned the poor girl into a kitsune and the strange smell of magic that he had remembered that was laced with the miko's scent from that night. He easily leaped out of the well and sniffed around the parameter trying to see if she had came from anywhere else but the only place he could smell her outside of the well was the direction she went when she got out. '_That solves one question_' he mused '_but how a well brought her here and what is on the other side is something only she can tell me_'. He sighed to himself, at least happy he found out some of the mystery of the girl he had held up at his home. It has been a long day as he took off towards his home. The trip back was much faster considering he didn't have to follow an almost week old scent and he knew where he was going. He came back to a quiet and seemingly peaceful home and smiled softly as he walked down the hall to his room and fell on his bed, instantly falling asleep.


End file.
